


From the Ruins

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Cardiff, First Meetings, M/M, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, The Blitz, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jack Harkness meets Castiel is in the ruins of a Cardiff basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Ruins

The first time Jack Harkness met Castiel was in the ruins of a Cardiff basement. He overturned a chunk of metal to find a man shielding two children in his arms. In the flash of anti-aircraft fire, for a moment, he thought he saw wings. He blinked and the man was gone. The elder child said an angel had saved them. Jack didn't believe in angels. 

He helped them out and into the arms of the nurses on standby. Their mother wasn't so lucky. If an angel _had_ saved them, why did he leave them orphans? Jack shook his head and climbed out of the rubble, moving on to the next ruined home. 

It was nearly dawn when he returned to his rooms. He'd been offered space at the hub, but had refused. Jack didn't want to work for Torchwood right now. He wanted to protect his city and stay under the radar. If they really needed him, they'd call. 

Jack opened the door on his dingy little flat. He could have easily afforded better, but he didn't need much. He got his boots off and dropped into the narrow bed. Closing his eyes he dozed fitfully, remembering wars and other cities. He should look up Algy when everything was over, see if he made it out okay. 

The next night, he roamed the dark streets again, ears tuned for the sound of enemy aircraft. They didn't come every night, but it was often enough that the population never slept easy. And there were dangers other than the bombs. 

Jack slipped into a bar. Voices were subdued and the men here all looked wrung out and tired. Jack took an empty seat and ordered a drink. He felt, rather than heard, someone occupy the seat next to him. He turned his head and was surprised by the blue eyes of the man he'd seen the night before, watching Jack closely. 

Smiling, Jack offered his hand. "Captain Jack Hunt. Can I buy you a drink?" He wouldn’t use ‘Harkness’ until he was certain his past self had left London. 

"That is not the name you prefer to use." Blue eyes still watched him intently. 

Jack's smile slipped a hair. He took a quick drink to look away from those eyes. "You got a name, angel?"

Now the other man frowned. "I am Castiel."

 _What kind of name was that?_ "Neat trick you pulled with those kids. Vanishing like that."

Castiel leaned a little closer. "You should not have seen me."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I see a lot of things I shouldn't." If Castiel was alien, he'd never seen his species. And he needed to be kept away from Torchwood. Rather, Torchwood needed to be kept from _him_.

Someone stumbled drunkenly into Jack. He grabbed the man’s shirt and retrieved his wallet before letting him go. 

"Hey. You bother my friend!" Another man stood up, bigger than Jack. 

Facing him with a smile, Jack offered a drink. "Come on, we're all friends here."

"Coward Americans," growled the man, swinging at him. 

Jack dodged easily, making his way towards the back door. "Hey, I'm here to help."

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and shoved a knife under his ribs. Jack grunted, broke free, and stumbled into the alley, falling to his knees in the cold rain. Castiel was suddenly by his side. 

"Neat trick," Jack smiled at him through the pain. He felt Castiel's hand on his arm. "No, no, just wait."

Jack crawled over the wall and hunched against it. Castiel didn't touch him, but did stand over him, shielding him from the rain. "I don't....usually like anyone seeing this," he gasped. 

At the last moment he looked up at Castiel and saw brilliant blue eyes and huge black wings. 

A few minutes later he gasped awake, coughing as his body finished repairing the damage. 

Castiel was still watching him. He helped Jack to his feet. "Your are truly unique," he said quietly. 

Jack looked at him, but the wings were gone. "If you're an angel, why save those two kids but not their mother?" asked Jack. 

"I do not know my Father's plans. I follow orders." Castiel was unmoving. 

"I know something about that. Been a soldier myself a time or three. Jack Harkness is the name I usually use. Time traveler problems, can't use it right now." Jack have him a smile. 

"That's not your given name either," said Castiel. 

"Not the name I was born with, no. But I guess it's the name I grew into."

Castiel nodded. "Your current home is nearby. You should return there."

Jack's smile went broader. "You could join me."

"I am needed elsewhere. But I think I will see you again." There was the sound of wings and he was gone. 

Shaking his head, Jack headed for his flat. The war still had years to go. There was more than half a century before it would turn. And, perhaps strangely, for the first time in a long time, he felt hope that he would not be as alone as he had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to type_40_consulting_detective and themadkatter13.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
